indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Allman Brothers Band
The Allman Brothers Band is een invloedrijke Amerikaanse Southern rock- en bluesband uit Macon, Georgia, in eerste instantie rond de broers Duane en Gregg Allman. Met hun mix van blues, country, rock en zelfs jazz en klassieke muziek groeide The Allman Brothers Band uit tot een van de belangrijkere rockbands van de jaren zeventig. Biografie Het begin De band werd in 1969 opgericht door Duane Allman (gitaar), Gregg Allman (vocalen en orgel), Dickey Betts (gitaar), Berry Oakley (basgitaar), Butch Trucks (drums) en Jai Johanny "Jaimoe" Johanson (drums). Duane en Gregg hadden daarvoor gespeeld in een garageband, The Escorts (later Allman Joys) genaamd, in The Hour Glass en korte tijd in de psychedelische rockgroep The 31st of February. The Hour Glass bracht twee geflopte albums uit bij Liberty Records. Hierna bouwde Duane Allman een reputatie op als sessiemuzikant, waarna hij in '69 een groep mensen om zich heen verzamelde en zo The Allman Brothers Band vormde. De band tekende een contract bij Capricorn Records. De nieuwe band gaf eerst vele optredens voordat een LP werd uitgebracht. Het debuutalbum, The Allman Brothers Band, werd een stevig bluesrock-album. Het was geen groot commercieel succes, maar maakte wel indruk op de critici en leverde de band een cultstatus op. Het tweede album, Idlewild South uit 1970, is geproduceerd door Tom Dowd. Het album werd een groot succes. Ook optredens begonnen meer mensen te trekken, doordat de band een reputatie kreeg met het bijzondere complexe maar coherente samenspel en de lange jamsessies. In maart 1971 speelde de band enkele malen in de Fillmore East. Deze optredens zijn opgenomen en te horen op hun derde album, de dubbel-LP At Filmore East. Het album werd een doorslaand succes en groeide uit tot een klassieker, die wordt beschouwd als een van de beste live- en bluesrock-albums allertijden. Tragedies en successen Op 29 oktober 1971, niet lang nadat At Filmore East de gouden status had verworven, kwam Duane Allman in een motorongeluk om het leven. Ondanks het verlies van de leadman besloot de band toch door te gaan en de opnames van het vierde album af te maken. Dickey Betts nam de rol van Duane over op Eat a Peach. Na enkele optredens als een vijfkoppige band werd er besloten weer een zesde lid en een nieuw muzikant toe te voegen aan de band. Het werd pianist Chuck Leavell. In november 1972 kwam ook Berry Oakley om in een motorongeluk, niet ver van de plaats waar Duane Allman was omgekomen. Hij werd vervangen door Lamar Williams. In 1973 kwam het nieuwe album uit, het toegankelijke Brothers and Sisters. Op dit album veranderde de muziekstijl meer richting de countryrock. Dit had twee oorzaken: anders dan de vorige drie albums werd dit album niet geproduceerd door bluesrock-''producer'' Tom Dowd, en Dickey Betts kreeg, als enige gitarist in de band, meer invloed op de muziek, en ontwikkelde zich tot de tekstschrijver en de leadzanger van de band. Op Brothers and Sisters staan twee van de bekendste nummers van The Allman Brothers Band, het instrumentale "Jessica" en de grote hit "Ramblin' Man". Op dat moment was de band qua populariteit op zijn hoogtepunt. Door het succes van de Allman Brothers Band trokken andere label''s ook ''southern rock-acts aan. Een van de bekendste bands die op deze manier van het succes van de Allman Brothers Band profiteerden was Lynyrd Skynyrd. Wrijvingen In 1974 kwamen er problemen in de band. Gregg Allman en Dickey Betts begonnen beide een solo-carrière, Allman kwam in de publiciteit door een huwelijk met Cher, en overmatig alcohol- en drugsgebruik zorgden voor wrijvingen binnen de band. Dit resulteerde in het onevenwichtige Win, Lose or Draw. In 1976 viel de band uit elkaar, toen Gregg Allman werd opgepakt voor meerdere drugs-gerelateerde misdrijven en getuigde tegen een vriend en medewerker van de band. Leavell, Johanson en Williams vormden samen de band Sea Level, en Betts ging verder met zijn solo-carrière. Capricorn bracht hierna enkele albums uit met nog niet eerder uitgebracht materiaal en live-opnames, waaronder Wipe the Windows, Check the Oil, Dollar Gas. In 1978 kwam de band (behalve Leavell en Williams) weer bij elkaar om Enlightened Rogues op te nemen. Het album werd weer geproduceerd door Tom Dowd. Ook werd er een nieuw lid aangetrokken, gitarist Dan Toler. Ondanks een goed album was de populariteit voor de band gezakt, mede door de opkomst van nieuwe muziekstijlen als punk en disco die de muziekindustrie gingen overheersen. In 1979 ging Capricorn Records failliet en werd overgenomen door PolyGram, waarna de Allman Brothers Band een contract tekende bij Arista. De hieropvolgende albums werden slecht ontvangen. Het ontslag van Jaimoe, begin jaren tachtig, leidde uiteindelijk tot het uiteenvallen van de band in 1982. Terugkeer Pas in 1989 kwam de groep weer bij elkaar, mede door het succes van een uit vier cd's bestaande compilatiealbum, uitgebracht door PolyGram. De band was niet compleet: Leavell was op tournee met de Rolling Stones en Williams was in 1983 gestorven aan kanker. De band werd aangevuld met gitarist Warren Haynes en bassist Allen Woody. De groep sloot een contract met Epic Records en bracht in 1990 het album Seven Turns uit, dat zeer goed werd ontvangen bij critici en hun bestverkopende album in jaren werd. De daaropvolgende albums konden echter geen groot publiek meer trekken, ondanks goede kritieken. The Allman Brothers Band zijn nu nog steeds bij elkaar, en trekken met hun concerten nog altijd volle zalen. De nieuwe gitarist is de jonge en talentvolle Derek Trucks. In 1995 werden ze opgenomen in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Datzelfde jaar kregen ze ook een Grammy Award voor Best Instrumental Performance voor hun nummer "Jessica". Sinds 1994 spelen Haynes en Woody ook in de southern rockband Gov't Mule. In 2000 overleed Allen Woody en werd Oteil Burbridge aangetrokken als bassist. Film In 2000 kwam de film Almost Famous uit, geregisseerd door Cameron Crowe. Het Oscarwinnend script was gebaseerd op de belevenissen van de regisseur zelf, die als jongste verslaggever van het Amerikaanse blad Rolling Stones op tournee ging met the Allman Brothers. In de film heet de band Stillwater. Discografie *''The Allman Brothers Band'' (1969) *''Idlewild South'' (1970) *''At Filmore East'' (livealbum, 1971) *''Eat a Peach'' (1972) *''Brothers and Sisters'' (1973) *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (1975) *''Wipe the Windows, Check the Oil, Dollar Gas'' (live, 1976) *''Enlightened Rogues'' (1979) *''Reach for the Sky'' (1980) *''Brothers of the Road'' (1981) *''Seven Turns'' (1990) *''Shades of Two Worlds'' (1991) *''Live at Ludlow Garage: 1970'' (1991) *''An Evening With the Allman Brothers Band: First Set'' (live, 1992) *''The Fillmore Concerts'' (1993) *''Where It All Begins'' (1994) *''An Evening With the Allman Brothers Band: 2nd Set'' (live, 1995) *''Peakin' at the Beacon'' (live, 2000) *''Hittin' the Note'' (2003) *''One Way Out'' (live, 2004) Compilaties *''Beginnings'' (re-release van de eerste twee albums, 1973) *''Dreams'' (boxset, 1989) *''Legendary Hits'' (1995) *''Stand Back: The Anthology'' (2004) *''The Essential Allman Brothers Band: The Epic Years'' (2004) Trivia * Het nummer Jessica van The Allman Brothers Band wordt in Top Gear gebruikt als openingstune. Categorie:Amerikaanse bluesband Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband